I Love College
by BensidySVU
Summary: A college fling. Can lead to a serious thing.
1. Have A Drink

I Love College

Chapter One: Have a Drink

"I wish this guy would leave me alone" Sara thought to herself. She was in her sophomore year of college and decided to change up her summer break spot. She needed time away from her friends and her crazy, psychotic, dismembered family. She went to Texas. But sad for her because she had to head back home tomorrow.

"Can I buy you another drink?" the man next to her asked AGAIN.

"_HOW MANY DIFFERENT WAYS CAN I SAY NO?"_ Sara screamed in her head.

"No I'm good, please stop asking" Sara responded, She thought about leaving the bar, but she really wanted a couple more drinks.

"Come on baby, I can tell what you like, let me just buy it for you"

"If you don't leave me alone I'll get my boyfriend" Sara said forcefully, knowing she didn't have a boyfriend, hopefully it'll scare him off.

"Go get him"

_Damnit_

Sara got up and walked a few stools down. She spotted a love interest. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she sat next to him.

"Hi" Sara said nervously

"Hey" he replied with a Texan drawl.

Her heart melted "I'm Sara Sidle" she smiled softly

"Nick Stokes" he winked

Sara blushed "Um hey this may sound kind of weird but can you pretend to be my boyfriend? There's this guy and he wont leave me alone so.."

"Sure" Nick interrupted

"Thank you so much"

They got up and Nick slipped his arm around Sara's shoulder and they walked back to her seat.

"Hey I heard you were giving my girlfriend a hard time" Nick said

The guy flirting with Sara was slightly tipsy, but well aware of the situation.

"Whoa man, I didn't mean to cause any trouble" he was slurring his words

"Well there's gonna be some trouble if you don't leave her alone"

Sara was thanking Nick times one million in her head.

"Sorry I'm out" he stumbled away from Sara and Nick martini in hand.

Sara tried to hide her laughter but lost it when Nick burst out.

"Thank you so much for helping me. Is there anything I can do to return the favor?"

"You can have a drink with me" Nick smiled

They didn't have much to drink. Sara had Apple Coconut Sour, while Nick had a Mango Sunrise. Neither of them was drunk. They even had a decent conversation.

"So where you from?" Nick asked

"San Francisco, sophomore in college, I share a dorm with my two best friends Emma and Manny" she replied without missing a beat "what about you?"

"Well I'm a local born and raised here, also a sophomore in college, part of a fraternity, and I share a dorm with my friend Ryan.

"I've always hated fraternities"

"Why?"

"There a waste of schools money so they can party and throw beer blasts"

"There not always like that"

"Really?" Sara sounded unconvinced,

"Really" Nick smiled.

Sara chuckled "Oh what time is it?

"11:30"

"Oh I need to get goin'"

"Want me to walk you, taxi prices are ridiculous"

"I'd like that"

"Let's go"

OMG PEOPLE! IF YOU LOVE JORJA FOX AND YOU WANT TO SEE HER PREGNANT GO WATCH "FOOD FOR THE HEART" I LOVED IT! And for Sara based pregnancy stories, you have a reference!


	2. And the rest is history

Chapter 2: And The Rest is History

A/N: I hate GSR bee-yocth…. Sorry GSR lovers, but its so gross and you know it :P

Nick and Sara made it to Sara's hotel room and they were standing outside her door.

"I had an amazing time last night and I can't thank you enough" Sara said sincerely.

"No it's fine, and I had a really great time too."

Sara smiled and there was a heavy, thick, awkward silence for a moment, then without thinking Nick kissed Sara. She certainly did not disencourage this. As a matter a fact, she deepened the kiss and made it more passionate. Nick pushed her up against the door and she didn't push away. As a matter a fact that kiss led them taking it to the bed, and the rest is history.

Sorry the chapter was short, chapter 3 will be longer.

Review!


	3. Cellphone Numbers

Chapter 3: Cellphone Numbers

There Nick and Sara lay breathing heavily after a round of wild sex. Sara then remembered why she had a comfort zone. So she could step outside of it and have some fun. Even though Nick was a complete stranger, having sex with him felt so right.

"I'd better getting going, do you need anything?" Nick said climbing out of bed. He must have felt really comfortable because he made no effort to cover up while getting his clothes together, it's not like she hasn't seen it before.

"No I'm fine" Sara said pulling the cover up on her a little higher."

"Well just in case" Nick pulled out a piece of paper and started writing "Here's my cellphone number" he placed it on the bed stand.

"Call me if you need anything"

"Thanks" Sara said shyly. Reality was starting to kick in. She just slept with a complete stranger. And unless he took the condom off before he got out of bed he didn't use one. She now wished she stayed in her comfort zone. Nick was highly attractive, and from her judgment a gentleman. But still she was sick. The sex was great, it was amazing, mind blowing even, but still unsafe.

"I hope to hear from you soon" Nick said as he headed for the door.

"Bye" Sara curled up under the blanket.

Nick walked out and Sara got up and put her pajamas on. She wasn't going to stress out about this right now. She had a plane back home at 9:00.

A/N: I'm going to put two chapters together because this one was short… so yeah

Chapter 4: Back Home

Sara stepped into the airport from the hallway that connected to the plane, sad her vacation was over, sad she would probably never see her pretend boyfriend Nick Stokes again, sad she was back in the same swing of life.

"Sara!" Emma and Manny (her two best friends) (yes I know Sara isn't a people person and having "BFF's isn't her MO but its fanfiction people!) ,ran toward her and hugged her.

"We missed you so much" Manny said hugging her swinging her back and forth

"You have to tell us all about your trip because nothing good happened here except Mr. Rosette was at a club trying to pick up chicks half his age, it was hilarious." Emma laughed

"I'll tell you at the dorm" Sara said nervously. She didn't know how they were going to react to her one night stand, but she wasn't going to keep it from them.

"Come on the cab is running" Manny said taking Sara's luggage. Once they were in the cab Sara told them about the places she saw and the restaurants she went to. But she didn't tell them about the sex. She would wait till they got to the dorm. Emma started complaining about classes starting in two days and Manny was talking about how her parents wouldn't get off her back about how important grades were.

So Sara decided now was time to tell.

"Have you guys ever had a one night stand?" Sara asked

"You know I did Sara, remember what happened with Craig and I ended up pregnant?" Manny asked annoyed

_Oh my god. Pregnant._

"Why?" Emma asked

"Well I kind of feel weird, because I well… had a one night stand with a guy I met last night…it was fun" Sara said

Manny and Emma were at a loss for words. Then they ambushed her with questions.

"What did you just say?" Emma asked

"You met him last night?" Manny yelled

"Do you know anything about him?"

"How did you meet him?"

"Where did you meet him?"

"How could you do that?"

"Calm down I just had some fun, why is Manny allowed to do it and not me? And she was only a teenager when that happened!"

"Because that's just what Manny does!" Emma yelled

"Hey!" Manny yelled at Emma

They all calmed down.

"Well Sara, were you safe?" Manny asked

Sara walked to her bed and fell back. She really wished she could have said yes. She really did.

Okay this may seem really stupid but trust me it gets better! And this is my second fanfic ever, I just now decided to post, so be nice!

Review!


End file.
